fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudio on Valentine's Day
Claudio on Valentine's Day is the 60th and final episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on May 27, 2014. Description Claudio plans a romanic Valentine's Day for his special someone. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And it's Valentine's Day! It's gonna be so... (Claudio behind the camera, moves it away from Fred) Claudio: (offscreen) Gimme that camera! Fred: Gimme back the camera! (screen cuts to Claudio) Claudio: Why, hello, fellow beings! It's Valentine's Day. (disco music plays while Claudio is dancing on the living room table) (screen cuts to Claudio, disco music stops) Claudio: Why may I ask is someone so fierce? (shakes his head to the camera) BAM! So loving. (screen cuts to Claudio holding up the glass-crafted penguin and kisses its beak) Claudio: (to the penguin) If you were real, I'm sure we'd be friends. (screen cuts after he puts the penguin down) Claudio: And so talented single on this holiday... (shows everyone the paper with tic-tac-toe written on it with 3 X's on the straight line across) ...and THAT is how you beat yourself in tic-tac-toe. (screen cuts after he puts the paper down) Claudio: Well, there is someone I've had my eye on. Today, I went to the nursing home. There was a girl in there by the name of Priscilla. Priscilla Thaddeus. I've never dated someone my own age. Usually, I go for the type that's about 3 times my age. (screen cuts to a picture of Priscilla's side and her hair while the dramatic drums plays, screen then cuts back to Claudio) Claudio: They know so much about the world already! And I have a thing for wrinkles. And LOTS of them. (screen cuts to another picture of Priscilla's mouth with wrinkles around it while the disco music plays, screen then cuts back to Claudio) Claudio: I must give Priscilla a Valentine. (whispers) She deserves it. (screen cuts to Claudio's belly button as he makes it talk with his fingers) Claudio: (as his belly button) Why don't I get to celebrate Valentine's Day? (screen cuts to Claudio's mouth) Claudio: Belly button, shush! (screen cuts to Claudio) Claudio: Little, do you know that your belly button talks too... (one of the neighborhood squirrels walks behind Claudio) ...when you're sleeping? The perfect Valentine has been created. (shows everyone his card he made for Priscilla, saying, "Claudio + Priscilla = heart (as in "love") and babies") (as Claudio reads, the screen cuts several times, such as Claudio's eyes, the "plus" sign, Priscilla's side, the "equal" sign, and back to Claudio with the card as shows everyone the heart with "and babies" next to it) Claudio: (reads) "Claudio + Priscilla = Love and babies." I'm quite good with the children. (screens cuts to Fred walking out of the kitchen) Fred: Will you make me macaroni, Claudio? Mom said I can't use the microwave anymore! (screen cuts to Claudio) Claudio: (to Fred) NO! Do it yourself! (reads to what he wrote inside the card) "Dear my beloved Priscilla, I love your wrinkles. I love your wrinkles very much. And I love the fact that you can't walk anymore without a walker. It's attractive to me." (screen fades to Claudio singing) Claudio: (sings) Elderly woman, you are myyyyyyyyyyyy yeaaaaaaah-y Savior oooorrrrr! (stops singing) Whenever I see an old woman, I can't help but blush. (in the bathroom) Priscilla says she likes boys with mustaches. (looks at his black-marked mustache in the mirror) She likes boys with mustaches very much. (back in the living room) Love is a very complex thing to understand. I might be single now! But once I give Priscilla her Valentine's Day, I'm sure I'll be taken. Old people's lips. I can't wait to see what Priscilla says. I must go now. Toodles! (Happy Valentine's Day :)) Claudio: (offscreen, singing) Oh, happy Valentine's Day! My old lady Valentine! (Fred) Characters *Fred Figglehorn *Claudio Trivia * This marks Claudio's 3rd appearance in the series. * Last appearance of Fred in the original series. He reappears in the NEW FRED Saga series less than 3 months after the video was uploaded. * This video was originally uploaded in February of 2011, is was now reuploaded 3 years later. * This is the only time Claudio makes this video all to himself.